A Father's Love is Everlasting
by Smitty91
Summary: Unable to get to sleep at night, Alvin goes to Dave's bedroom to talk about something that's bothering him.


Alvin sat in the back seat of a police car. He looked out the window. Beside the car stood Simon, Theodore, and Dave.

"Dave, please," he begged.

Dave shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Alvin," he stated. "I don't know what to do with you anymore. You

brought this on yourself."

"But I can do better," Alvin cried. "Please, give me another chance. Please! Please!"

Dave shook his head. As he waved his hand, the patrol car sped away.

Alvin sat up in bed, shaking and in a cold sweat. He looked around the room. To either side of him lay his brothers.

The moonlight poured into the room, illuminating the area around Alvin.

_In the dark with the music on_

_Wishing I was somewhere else_

Alvin's ears twitched as they picked up the distinct sound of music.

He sighed. This was the third night this week where he'd woken up from a nightmare. He couldn't figure out what was causing it, but his best guess was his strained relationship with Dave.

_It's been so long_

_Since you felt like you were loved_

_So what went wrong?_

He couldn't figure out why Dave hated him so much. He loved Simon and Theodore, but why didn't he love Alvin? Alvin had always felt that Simon and Theodore got more attention than him. Simon got attention because he was the oldest and the "responsible one." Theodore got attention because he was the smallest.

_Never made no sense_

_It just made me hurt_

The only reason Alvin got attention was because he was constantly getting into trouble. That was why Dave hated him so much. That was why he'd run away from home. It'd been because Alvin had felt he was doing nothing but causing trouble for Dave and he'd thought that Dave would be happier without him ruining his life.

Alvin had once asked Simon why Dave was so hard on him and Simon had replied that it was because Alvin made Dave's life a living hell.

_The pain inside_

_Has erased your hope for love_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_Alvin felt that every action he made was nothing but a wrong turn._

_Every step that I take_

_Is another mistake to you_

Alvin wouldn't have blamed Dave if he actually struck him. It was what he deserved.

_Taking all your anger out on me_

Alvin hated himself, to be honest. Everyone around him weren't the only people that hated him.

_You fall to your knees_

_You beg, you plead_

_Can I be somebody else_

_For all the times I hate myself_

_Your failures devour_

_Your heart every hour_

Alvin would probably try his best to avoid Dave for the rest of his life.

_When all you can do_

_Is hide from the fear_

_That's deep inside of you_

Better yet, he could just kill himself.

_I'm wishing now that I could end_

_My life 'cause I'm sick and tired_

_Of all the time I spending trying_

_To figure out how I could worth anything_

In his mind, he was worthless. No matter what he did he'd never be able to please Dave.

_Doesn't matter what I do_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_I'm never good enough_

He never got to do the things he wanted. He never got to be himself.

_Never reaching what I want to reach_

_Never being who I want to be_

He had to confront Dave. He needed to do it. He needed to know that his father loved him. The only problem was waking Dave up. He didn't want to wake Dave up at two in the morning. They'd be getting up for school in five hours. He feared that if he slipped up one more time, Dave would call the cops and have him sent to a boys' home.

As quietly as possible, he stepped out of the bedroom and out into the hall. He walked until he reached Dave's bedroom door. With his hand shaking, he turned the knob and opened the door.

Dave was sleeping soundly in his bed, snoring quietly. Alvin approached the bed cautiously, tryng to do his best at being quiet.

_If I run to you_

_Will you hold me in your arms_

_Forevermore_

Gently, Alvin shook Dave. His father stirred but didn't wake up. Alvin shook him a little more roughly. Dave opened his eyes.

"Dave?" Alvin asked.

Dave sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He leaned forward and turned on the lamp that rested on his bedside table. In front of him stood his son, Alvin, who was trembling.

"Alvin, what is it?" Dave asked.

Alvin loved the tone in Dave's voice. It showed true concern for him, but it wasn't enough. He had to know.

"Dave, I need to talk to you," Alvin said.

He cleared his throat so that it was easier for Dave to understand him.

"Come here," Dave said.

Alvin climbed on the bed and Dave held him in his arms.

_But do you know_

_There's a place where you belong_

_Here in my arms_

List of Songs

"The Older I Get" by Skillet

"Call My Name" by Third Day

"Run to You" by Third Day

"Fanmail" by KJ-52

"Numb" by Linkin Park

"Crawling" by Linkin Park

"Open Wounds" by Skillet

"Collide" by Skillet

"Fingernails" by Skillet

"Imperfection" by Skillet


End file.
